Samuel Blaze Villareal
Samuel Blaze Villareal (born Khalil Villareal) is the only child of Lilith Villareal and Jaime Street. Clare calls him "Sammy B" instead of his full name. Known cc Old hair here Hair here Skin here Choker here Description Samuel Blaze (or Sammy B) is the son of Lilith Villareal and Jaime Street. He has black hair died pink and pink eyes, like most of the Villarreal's. After his uncle's death, Sammy B decided to dress more colorful; very different than the typical Villareal clothing style. At the moment, he was in the closet about his sexuality, but later he told his closest cousins, Sebastian and Phoenix, his best friend/crush Braylen, his other love interest Micah and his mother Lilith that he's gay. Sammy B can be very curious and cheeky at times. When Holly was teaching magic, he didn't listen to her and tried out Black Magic. Sammy can be quite oblivious at times, such as when he didn't know that Micah liked him. Sammy was too hooked on Braylen even though Braylen kept playing with Sammy B's emotions and played with his feelings a lot. He also often doesn't think things through. Sammy's relationship with Braylen came from a Reddit user. Toddlerhood Sammy B grew up with the fussy trait and was seen as a naughty toddler, but he seemed much nicer than his cousin, Cody. Sammy B seemed to get along with Cody at first until Cody bit Sammy B on the hand and Sammy overreacted and held it against him for over twenty years. When he was aged up into a toddler, Clare was excited about styling Sammy B. Childhood Sammy B aged up with the mental aspiration and the rocket trait-where kids want to run around a lot. Sammy B, surprisingly, is shown to be a good child despite his toddlerhood and rather quiet. His style of clothing is based off how he dressed as a toddler as he was quite street-style as a toddler. He became friends with Braylen Franklin, the red sim from Clare's Rainbow Boys Challenge. After chatting with him for some time, Sammy B realised he had a crush on Braylen. He was too nervous to tell his parents though, as he wasn't sure they would take it well. Sammy didn't really have much focus as a child. Teenhood Samuel Blaze aged up with the Romantic aspiration and the good trait. He also aged up with his friend Braylen. Sammy B revealed to Braylen that he was sexually attracted to him however, Braylen hasn't reciprocated those feelings. Clare explained that she wanted Sammy B to be rejected by Braylen. Sammy B's style of clothing is identical to the other sims in the Broken Dream household, where he wears an astronomical amount of black and excessive amounts of street-wear whilst he casually pulls it off. He resembles his two parents; Jaime and Lilith. Sammy B decided to come out to Sebastian that he had a crush on Braylen and knowing how nice and sweet Seb was, knew he could keep it a secret as Sammy B wasn't ready to tell his parents or anyone that he was gay. Sammy B and Seb went to the local bar in Seb's neighbourhood with friends. When it came to be New Year's Eve, Sammy B felt sad because he liked Braylen but he wouldn't have a kiss at midnight because Braylen didn't feel the same way and was straight. He was then heartbroken, along with his mum, Lilith, to find his dad Jaime dead that morning and it appeared that Sammy B regretted not coming out to his parents, especially Jaime that he was gay so it made him think that he needs to come out to Lilith before it's too late. Sammy goes on a holiday with his mother, his cousin Phoenix, his uncle Abel and his uncle's fiancé Holly. Before the trip ends Sammy B makes sure to tell Phoenix about his sexuality, Phoenix says she will love him unconditionally. Also during the trip, Sammy B came out to Lilith and also told her that he felt bad how he couldn't tell his dad, Jaime, that he's gay. He witnessed Abel's death, alongside his mum, Lilith. Sammy B moved out with his cousins, Sebastian and Cody to the new town, StrangerVille. Sammy B spent a lot more time with Seb than Cody as Seb and Sammy were closer than Sammy and Cody. Whilst Cody started to realisz the locals of the town were acting weird, Sammy and Seb didn't believe him, making things a little bit awkward between all the boys. In episode 5 of StrangerVille, Sammy B made a flirtatious joke out loud and both Micah and Braylen thought that the joke was meant for them. Sammy B didn't contribute to defeating the mother at all, and also remained unemployed so he didn't bring income to the household. Adulthood During the time after the StrangerVille series, Sammy B managed to increase his school grade and graduate on a higher grade than an F. He aged up into a young adult not too long after these events and didn't know what to do for a career. Despite Braylen being very hot and cold with Sammy B, the two continued to develop their romance and eventually went on a date to the bar in Strangerville. Braylen was seen flirting with another girl, which gives a clue that Braylen might be bisexual. The two had their first woohoo later that night even though Sammy B was extremely drunk. Braylen ignored Sammy B for days after that. In the final episode of Stranger Stories, Sammy B, Seb and Cody all threw a going away party as they decided to leave Strangerville for good. However, when Sammy B was feeling down about no one listening to him - especially Cody - he decided to sacrifice his life with a spell from Holly to bring Phoenix back, but it meant that Sammy would die. Just as Sammy was going through with it, his mum Lilith stopped him and sacrificed her life instead, letting both Sammy B and Phoenix live. After finding out about Holly being a witch, Sammy B wanted to learn more about it so he could connect with and contact his mother Lilith, in the afterlife, so he moved into Holly's House, in Windenburg, where he has become her apprentice. In the second episode, Sammy B got a new kitten named Nyx, who formed a close bond with Sammy. Sammy learned that he could make people fall in love with him, but it was classed as black (evil) magic. Even though Holly told him not to, Sammy disobeyed her and used magic on Sebastian when he and Seb went out to a bar in StrangerVille, which was the first time the two had seen each other since the end of the zombie craziness. Sammy B liked doing the dark magic more and Holly found out, which made her temporary take away his magic, but she then gave it back to him. When Braylen told Sammy he was in love with someone else Sammy almost used dark magic to put the love curse on him, but in the end Sammy couldn’t do it and made the tough decision to let Braylen go. In the final Witches episode, Sammy was told by Seth about Eve's evil ways and wanted to help him try to stop her. Sammy also decided it was best for him to join therapy as a way to cope with everything he has been through and to look at life in a more positive way. This therapy really helped Sammy after he spoke to Eve and tried to stop her from hurting more innocent people, but it didn't work so well when Eve tried to make him feel bad about him slowly going down that same route before he managed to stop himself. Sammy then got a call from Connor that Seb had gotten injured in the army. However, before Sammy left for Seb, he decided to turn Seth back to the age he was meant to be: a teenager, and managed to bring Holly back from the dead as an old lady again, and Sammy rode off on his broom to visit Seb and check on him, ending the Witches series. After leaving Holly's House, Sammy joined forces with Cody and Seb in the Vampire series, in a hope to help Cody restore order between the vampires and humans. With the introduction of Realm of Magic, Sammy B Warlock status was changed to Spell Caster and he adopted Nyx as his familiar. In episode 2 of the Vampire series he met Ethan Slade, and the two did not take long to hit it off. Sammy invited Ethan to the house that night, and while they made out, Ethan bit Sammy and drank some of his blood. According to vampire and witch lore, this now means that Sammy unintentionally has complete control over Ethan. But later on, Braylen shows up in Forgotten Hollow. Sammy was trying to get over him, but he passionately kissed Braylen to say hello. Clare said that when it comes to relationships, Sammy is a total wreck. But Sammy and Braylen rekindled their friendship and it seems like they're just friends now, but that's not for sure. In Episode Three of Realm of Magic, Sammy B advises Raven against using untamed magic and explains that due to its intense power it also has the ability to be very dangerous. Sammy expresses to Raven that he realised the damage that magic can possess after losing his mother Lilith and argues that she should reconsider her motives. In episode 4 of Vampires, Sammy B was working on magic when he accidentally created an evil clone of himself named Jett Villareal and his "pet" Ethan confessed to Sammy that he hated being a vampire as he just wanted a normal life, but was given this life instead. Sammy tried to assure that Cody was hoping and trying to find a cure being turned into a vampire. Sammy and Seb snuck into Eve Spicer's mansion to rescue Seb's girlfriend Zendeya Bheeda, which they managed to do, but Sammy's freeze spell backfired when he accidentally froze himself instead of Eve. Traits * Genius * Clumsy * Warlock (formerly) * Good (formerly) Trivia * Samuel Blaze's game generated name is Khalil. * He's the sim that's been in the most amount of series. ** He's been in 5. * Sammy B's natural hair color is black. * Sammy B's half-sister is Noelle because, in a previous relationship his father, Jamie had a baby with Charlotte Rose, then later had him with Lilith. * Sammy B is the series youngest uncle, Chase previously being the youngest. Sammy B has been an uncle since birth. The third youngest Sim that became an uncle at a young age, is his second-cousin. Ryder became an uncle when he was a child for his niece Carrie. * He has the Villareal eyes, however they are lighter than most due to his father's silver eyes. * His legal name is Samuel Blaze Villareal, but he goes by Sammy B. * Sammy B is British from Hampshire, Portsmouth and Spanish. *His child trait, the Rocket trait, is the same one Carrie Fisher had as a child. Samuel Blaze and Carrie are currently the only two Sims to have had this trait. *Unlike his cousin Phoenix, Sammy B never met his grandparents Max and Emma. *Sammy B has only be shown coming out to Phoenix, Braylen, Lilith, Micah and Sebastian that he's gay but is presumably out to the rest of his family and comfortable with his sexuality for the rest of the world. *He looks a lot like Lilith. *He is the third Sim to have a father who is an elder as a child and teenager. The first and second were twins Indigo and Violet Robins. Ironically, all three sims were unplanned children. *Clare made Braylen "straight" so Sammy will face hardships and mould a better storyline of him discovering himself sexually. *He was the first kid to realize that they are gay as a child, not as a teen or young adult. *Clare likes that Sammy B is quiet even though his parents had difficult lives. *He is the fourth to lose a parent at a young age. The first, second, and third were Abel, Indigo, and Violet. *Sammy regrets never telling his dad, Jaime he was gay before he died. *Clare never calls him Samuel Blaze. *Sammy B almost sacrificed his life so that Phoenix could live again, but Lilith did it instead. *He used to live with Holly and learned about witchcraft from her. *Sammy B is the only Sim Clare has specifically talked about struggling with addiction, including alcohol addiction. When he finds something he loves, he sticks to that and that only. *His storyline with Braylen was inspired by a true story Clare found on Reddit. *Some people believe he may have a touch of ADHD from his addictions and sometimes emotions. *Sammy traded his good trait when he became a warlock. *Clare says Sammy B has a very cute face and wants to squish his cheeks. *Clare made Sammy B have an ancient bloodline, so every Villareal is a little witchy ;) . *In episode #4 of Vampires, we find out Sammy is scared of thunderstorms. *He dyed his hair pink in honor of his mum Lilith, however he is growing it out to have his OG black hair, so at this moment, he has black hair with pink tips. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:LGBT sims Category:StrangerVille Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Adults Category:FamousSim Category:Bastard Category:Un-Popular Category:Black hair Category:Dyed hair Category:Pink eyes Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Fan Favourites Category:Alcholic